macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Diamond Crevasse
Diamond Crevasse is a song by Sheryl Nome and was first released on the single Diamond Crevasse / Iteza☆Gogo Kuji Don't Be Late and was used as the ending theme to most episodes of the Macross Frontier television series. It has also covered by JUNNA. Appearances Macross Frontier Lyrics Romaji = Kami-sama ni koi wo shiteta koro wa Konna wakare ga kuru towa omottenakatta yo Mou nido to furerarenai nara Semete saigo ni mou ichido dakishimete hoshikatta yo It's long long good-bye... Sayonara sayonara nando datte Jibun ni mujou ni iikikasete Te wo furu nowa yasashisa da yo ne? Ima tsuyosa ga hoshii Anata ni deai STAR kagayaite atashi ga umarete Aisureba koso I areba koso Kibou no nai kiseki wo matte dou naru no? Namida ni nijimu hoshi no matataki wa gone... Wasurenai yo anata no nukumori mo Sono yasashisa mo subete tsutsunde kureta ryoute mo It's long long good-bye... Sayonara sayonara itoshii hito Anata ga ita kara aruite koreta Hitori nanka jyanakatta yo ne? Ima kotae ga hoshii Moeru you na ryuusei tsukamaete hi wo tomoshite Aishiteitai aisaretetai Hieta karada hitotsu de sekai wa dou naru no? Haritsuzuketeta kyosei ga toketeku long for... Doushite nano? namida afurete tomerarenai Anata ni deai STAR kagayaite atashi ga umarete Aisureba koso I areba koso Kibou no nai kiseki wo matte dou naru no? Namida ni nijimu hoshi no matataki wa gone... Moshi umarekawatte mata meguriaeru nara Sono toki mo kitto atashi wo mitsukedashite Mou nido to hanasanaide tsukamaetete Hitori jyanai to sasayaite hoshii planet... |-| Kanji = 神様に恋をしてた頃は こんな別れが来るとは思ってなかったよ もう二度と触れられないなら せめて最後に　もう一度抱きしめて欲しかったよ It's long long good-bye... さよなら　さよなら　何度だって 自分に　無上に　言い聞かせて 手を振るのは優しさだよね？ 今　強さが欲しい 貴方に出会い　STAR輝いて　アタシが生まれて 愛すればこそ　iあればこそ 希望のない　奇跡を待って　どうなるの？ 涙に滲む　惑星の瞬きは　gone... 忘れない　貴方の温もりも その優しさも　全て包んでくれた両手も It's long long good-bye... さよなら　さよなら　愛しい人 貴方が　いたから　歩いてこれた ひとりなんかじゃなかったよね？ 今　答えが欲しい 燃える様な流星　捕まえて　火を灯して 愛していたい　愛されてたい 冷えたカラダひとつで　世界は　どうなるの？ 張り続けてた　虚勢が溶けてく　long for... どうしてなの？　涙溢れて　止められない 貴方に出逢い　STAR輝いて　アタシが生まれて 愛すればこそ　iあればこそ 希望のない　奇跡を待って　どうなるの？ 涙に滲む　惑星の瞬きは　gone... もし生まれ変わって　また巡り会えるなら その時もきっと　アタシを見つけ出して もう二度と離さないで　捕まえてて ひとりじゃないと　囁いてほしい　planet... |-| English = When I was still in love with god, I never expected such a farewell would come. If I had known I could never feel your touch again, I would've hoped to be embraced just one last time. It's long long good-bye... Goodbye, goodbye, so many times, I repeated the word to myself, Waving my hands. It's only graceful, right? Now, I long to be stronger. I met you, the stars sparkled, and I was born. I love you, therefore I am. What good is waiting for a hopeless miracle? Through my tear-filled vision, the planet's twinkle is gone... I can't ever forget your warmth, Your kindness, and your all-encompassing hands. It's long long good-bye Goodbye, goodbye, my beloved. I came this far because you were here. I wasn't alone, was I? Now, I long for answers. Catch a falling star that looks ablazed and light a fire, I still want to love, and I still want to be loved. What good is a lone freezing body to this world? I long for you to finally drop your act... What's wrong? Why can't I stop my tears from overflowing? I met you, the stars sparkled, and I was born. I love you, therefore I am. What good is waiting for a hopeless miracle? Through my tear-filled vision, the planet's twinkle is gone... If we are reincarnated and can meet again some day, Please find me and hold me tight, And make sure you don't let go again. I wish the planet would whisper to me that I'm not alone... Disambiguation There are six versions of this song featuring: *'Diamond Crevasse' featured on the single Diamond Crevasse / Iteza☆Gogo Kuji Don't Be Late as track 1, Macross Frontier O.S.T.1 Nyan Fro. album as track 10 and Macross Frontier VOCAL COLLECTION Nyan Tama♀ album as track 19 on the first disc and POWERS OF VOICE as track 2 on the first disc. *'Diamond Crevasse (without Sheryl)' featured on the Diamond Crevasse / Iteza☆Gogo Kuji Don't Be Late single as track 3. This is the instrumental version of the song. *'Shinkuu no Diamond Crevasse' featured on the Macross Frontier O.S.T.2 Nyan Tra☆ album as track 12. This is a remixed version of the song used as the ending theme of episode 20 of Macross Frontier. *'Diamond Crevasse ~ Tenbou Kouen Nite' featured on the album Macross Frontier VOCAL COLLECTION Nyan Tama♀ as track 4 on the first disc. This version is an a capella duet with Megumi Nakajima. *'Diamond Crevasse 50/50' featured on the album Macross Frontier VOCAL COLLECTION Nyan Tama♀ as track 2 on the second disc. This version is a duet with Megumi Nakajima. *'Diamond Crevasse ~ thank you, Frontier' featured on the Macross Frontier ~Sayonara no Tsubasa~ Netabare Album The End of "Triangle" album as track 17. External Links *UtaMacross Wiki Category:Macross Frontier Songs Category:Music Category:Macross F Category:Insert Songs Category:Endings